A Dark Place, Part Two
"A Dark Place, Part Two" was the second issue of the Spike: A Dark Place comic book series. Synopsis The demons that had hijacked Spike's ship were threatening to throw him out the airlock, during his last cigarette, Spike got to talk to his captors, who revealed that they were heading to Sunnydale to retrieve shards of the broken Seed. They had been at Sunnydale, during the battle, but after the Seed had been broken, they had all hopped onto a giant demon hoping to get away. It flew into outer space, and they managed to steer it to the moon, which is why they ended up there. Spike bluffed and told them he could help them find the shards much faster, so they spared him. At the Sunnydale crater, the demons led Spike into the underground caverns, while the bugs stayed behind. Sebastian, hoped to escape with a cunning plan. After having drawn the guard's attention, he spit fire at it and set it ablaze. The other bugs quickly jumped him. Meanwhile, Spike indeed let the demons to the chamber where the Seed used to be, but there were no more shards. The demons thought Spike had tricked them, but he said someone must have beat them to it. This was confirmed by a mysterious woman (Morgan), who said she too had come there to find the shards, hoping they would allow her to travel to her home-world. The demons did not believe her and a fight broke out, in which Spike and Morgan, with the help of the escaped bugs, managed to kill the demons. Spike and Morgan introduced themselves to each other and Morgan revealed that many demons had come in to try and scoop up shards, but that they were all gone. At that moment, they were interrupted by Pearl and Nash. Continuity The story arc was set after "Apart (of Me)" ''and ''"Family Reunion, Part Three" but before "Death and Consequences, Part Three". *Spike and the demons mentioned the repercussions of destroying the Seed of Wonder in "Last Gleaming, Part Four". '' *Willow's warning of the loss of magic heavily affecting demons and others in ''"Freefall, Part One" was further enforced. *Spike noted that the majority of places he lived in were "dark places". Spike himself had described finding a place that was "dark and dank" when he moved out of Xander's basement in "A New Man". *Spike had another flashback of his departure of San Francisco in "Apart (of Me), Part Three". *Pearl and Nash crossover from Angel & Faith ''after ''"Family Reunion, Part Three". '' Appearances Individuals *Spike *Buffy Summers *Frisky *Sebastian *Morgan *Pearl *Nash Organizations and Titles *Spike's crew Species *Vampire *Bugs *Fighting Demon Sturgeons *Moon Frog *Unidentified demon Events Locations *Outer space *Sunnydale, California, U.S. Weapons and Objects *Spike's ship *Seed of Wonder Death Count *Two Sturgeon Demons, killed by Spike. *Moon Frog, electrocuted by Spike's crew. Behind the Scenes Collections *A Dark Place'' Pop Culture References *Spike stated the demons went "all Captain Ahab", an allusion to the captain in Moby Dick. *Spike likened the Sturgeon Demon to "Mr. Limpet", a talking fish in the 1964 movie The Incredible Mr. Limpet. '' *Spike snarked to Pearl and Nash "Well, if it isn't the Flowers in the Attic", a joke over incestous siblings in 1979 novel ''Flowers in the Attic. Quotes Gallery Previews SADP2P1.jpg SADP2P2.jpg nl:A Dark Place, Deel Twee Category:Spike comics Category:Season Nine